Power Rangers Dino Thunder: The Next Generation
by creepyorcool
Summary: The Rangers have defended Megosog and Elsa, but 10 years later they return even more powerful than ever. So three  or four  teenage trainees must step up to the plate and trained by Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent they will save the day.
1. Introduction

'Power Rangers Dino Thunder: TNG' Cast

James Napier as Conner (T-Rex/Super Speed)

Kevin Duhaney as Ethan (Triceratops/Super Strength)

Emma Lahana as Kira (Pterodactyl/Super Screech)

Jason David Frank as Dr. Oliver (Brachiosaurus/ Invisibility)

Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent (Dragosaurus)

Ismay Johnston as Hayley

Miriama Smith as Elsa

Latham Gaines as Mesogog

Avan Jogia as Adonis (Dimetrozord)

Booboo Stewart as Matthew (Cephalazord)

Keke Palmer as Imani (Parasaurzord)

Debby Ryan as Angelica (Ankylozord)

(Original Character are all characters from Adonis up to Angelica)

Description:

The Rangers have defended Megosog and Elsa, but 10 years later they return even more powerful than ever. So three (or four) teenage trainees must step up to the plate and trained by Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent they will save the day. Unfortunately, Megosog has some new recruits as well as the new faces of evil. Will the new trainees be able to save the world from Megosog and his minions like the Dino Rangers have before them or well evil reign once and for all? Find Out in Power Rangers Dino Thunder : The Next Generation.


	2. Thunder Roars Once More

Thunder Roars Once More-

Trent pasted the Hayley's Cyberspace impatiently. Finally deciding to join Kira, Conner, and Ethan, he sits with them at the table they had been sitting at, chatting for quite a while now. Ethan was rambling on about the new trainees that they were supposed to train to become Dino Rangers. See exactly ten years ago, the Power Rangers Dino Thunder team defeated Megosog and all the evil dinosaur monsters that followed him, but what they thought was the end was only the beginning. See who they thought were Megosog and Elsa were just clones. Leave it to a mad scientist to create a clone as a diversion. Ever since then, they have been regaining power to attack again. The Dino Gems were destroyed in the last battle, and not even Hayley and Dr. O could find a way to fix them. So now the fate of and the Earth is in the hands of these recruits.

"When are these new guys coming?" Ethan continued like he had been for half an hour now, "They're already two hours late. They're just unprofessional and have a disrespect for their elders an-" Conner covered Ethan's mouth with his left hand. "DUDE! Just chill, they'll be here soon enough." Conner says as he sits up straight.

Trent, who had been listening for as long as he could stood up quickly and banged his hands down on the table. "At least you were assigned a trainee! I wasn't! It's like I'm useless around here anymore.", he yelled at the team. "Calm down, sweetie." Kira said softly as she reached to take his arm. Unfocused , yet intensity in his face, Trent pushed away and off balance as ever walked through the back exit out to the street.

No one had any time to react; just then the doors swung open. Papers napkins, and slivery all flew around everywhere in a strong and powerful wind. The table fell over with a loud thud and it brought Kira, Ethan, and Conner along down with it. As they struggled to get back on their feet, they looked up and saw three teenagers in the doorway.

They got to their feet as the trio began to approach them. "Sorry about that", the boy in the middle basically laughed. "I'm Adonis.", he said throwing a baseball up and down, "And, um, that's Matthew and Imani.", he continued, pointing at his teammates. The three trainees greet their new trainers gracefully. "I'm Conner's trainee", Adonis told them. Conner walked up to Adonis and formally shakes his hand. They laugh and it quickly becomes a athletic handshake of some sort, followed by a fist bump. "And I'm Ethan's trainee.", said Matthew, pushing up his glasses. Ethan and him, too, formally shook hands. "Then you must be all mine to train.", Kira says sort of impressed by Imani's rock T-Shirt. "That would be correct.", Imani said holding out her hand to shake Kiras. Kira shook her head and held out her hand up with her thumb, pointer finger and pinky up, shaking it. Imani laughed and did the same.

"Hey, My trainee's pretty cool already.", Ethan said with a small smile. "So is mine", Conner said as he hits his knuckles into Adonis' again. "Anyone want to trade!", Kira said. Instantly the room became silent and everyone turned to her. "Kidding. It was a joke." , she assured them and put her hand on Imani's shoulder. Slowly they broke into laughter, already bonding.

The laughter slowly died out and naturally Conner broke it with friendly orders. "Well, let's start training. We can see what you guys got!", he said. Just then ran into the room with Hayley following closely behind. "New team, you guys got some company!", he says, sounding a little uneasy and nervous. "I guess you'll find out right now.", Adonis said as everyone ran down a secret stairwell that led to the underground Command Center. They huddled up to the screens that monitored the town.

To Be Continued...


	3. Four Power, More Power?

Four Power, More Power? -

Adonis, Matthew, and Imani rushed into the parking lot of a home improvement warehouse. " I don't see any threat here!", Adonis says, trying to catch his breath. He was right. The three looked around. The parking lot was almost empty except for a few employees just arriving to work. "I guess... it was a... false alarm?", Matthew said puzzled. 'I thought there were no false alarms when it comes to saving the world. The Power Rangers are always right. Right?', Alex thought to himself, still looking around for any potential danger..

"I guess we should just go back to the Command Center.", said Imani as she turned around to go back. Out of nowhere, Tyrannodrones jumped out of every corner sending the employees dashing off for safety. "Leaving so soon?", the one that seemed to in charge said. The trio recognized that voice, Zeltrax, they turned back around in unison, but it was no use.

The Tyrannodrones grabbed the trio from behind and threw them into the air different directions. Adonis and Matthew hit the floor pretty hard, but Imani hit a brick wall hard. She let out a loud shriek as she attempted to get to her feet. Trying to roll her pants up with the least motion as possible, she revealed that her left leg was pretty bruised up from the impact. Matthew looked over at her and tried to get up to help her or fight the monsters, but he collapses back onto the floor. He groans; half in disappointment with himself and half out of pain.

Zeltrax slowly walked up to them and pulled out a special ray gun. "This is all too easy. Is this really what they sent to defeat us this time? Wow, no matter. Any last words?", he asked with a mocking tone. Just as Adonis was about to say a word he would never say in front of his parents, a girl came out of, what appeared to be, thin air and wacked Zeltrax in the head with a near by barrel, he fell into a pile of stocked home improvement supplies.

"Angelica?", Adonis whispered to himself. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was that really his best friend from elementary school right before his eyes.

The girl jumped up high into the air and landed in a pose in front of the crowd of Tyrannodrones. She kicked and punched her way through them, until, there were too many to fight off on her own.

One kicked her and she fell backwards onto the floor as the monsters circle around her to strike again, Adonis jumps to his feet. He punches one of them, causing it to fall back and like a domino affect the rest of them fall back too. "This isn't over.", Zeltrax said and , along with the Tyrannodrones, he retreats. Adonis helped the girl back up. "Angelica?", Adonis double checked. Angelica nodded with a big smile and hugged him tight as Imani and Matthew just stared in astonishment at this mystery girl.

To be Continued...


End file.
